


Big Black Squiddies

by realcasually



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Nightmares, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realcasually/pseuds/realcasually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all of them, Rose had always had it the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Black Squiddies

Out of all of them, Rose had always had it the worst.

None of them had what you’d call regular sleeping patterns; Dirk perhaps was the least affected, most often forgetting to sleep, up all night with his robotics or his films or talking well into the early hours with Jake. Roxy was where it started to show: When she wasn’t passed out drunk she sleepwalked. It had been getting better lately, with her normally only making it to her doorway before waking and returning to bed. It wasn’t often that Dave slept, either: his job at the club normally kept him up till the sun pierced the sky, and he took the occasional power-nap here and there to keep himself alive.

But he got the nightmares too.

He’d always had them, they both had, ever since they were two. Horrible visions, flashes of degradation and **_sickness_** that no normal child that young should even be able to imagine.

He was just thankful his stopped during the day.

Rose had always been the worst: calm, collected Rose Lalonde, whose night terrors invaded her mind in the sunlight time, hallucinations that she never saw directly, but were always there in the corner of her eye, whispering in her ears and caressing the very edges of her sanity.

Educated, intelligent Rose Lalonde, who woke up screaming ever night and only her siblings knew why, especially Dave, because he saw it too. He could only dare to ponder what it must be like, seeing _that_ , those **_twisted_** dreams, every moment, playing constant host to the horrors he was so thankful he left in his sleep, could only hold her and whisper quiet comforts as she sobbed into his shoulder, a side of her only he could see and a burden he wished he could take onto himself, because they were the same. They were both plagued by _this_ ever since they were kids and their mother couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t stop _screaming_ about the ‘big, black squiddies’ that were so bent on _hurting_ them in every single way.

Nobody else really understood. Jade would laugh and tease when the sight of her **stupid** Squiddles shit froze his breath in his throat. “It’s just a cartoon, silly!” she’d tease, blissfully unaware of the _sights_ they conjured up, of hideous beasts and writhing black tendrils, and the whispers, ALWAYS the **_whispers,_** echoing until he dragged himself back to the real world.

Kanaya too was bewildered; every day her and her girlfriend would spend together, but the moment the darkness descended Rose was desperate to get away, to return to the sanctuary of her own room as if it would ward off the inevitable **DREAMS**.

It never did.

Kanaya really only wanted to help, to get to the source of this Cinderella syndrome, but Rose would balk every time the subject was so much as touched upon.

No, nobody really understood; in truth, not even them. And maybe that was for the best.

There are something we’re better off not knowing.


End file.
